


Demon King's Beloved

by DramatistArtisan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, aka lvl 80-90 archer nobunaga, fem!nobunaga, i blame discord friends lol, mention of mitsuhide akechi, mitsuhide/nobunaga for like a few lines??, using the female design of nobunny from fgo but the story from slbp nobunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramatistArtisan/pseuds/DramatistArtisan
Summary: Some days Nobunaga could not believe the woman (a former poison taste tester who posed as your brother to save his life by risking your own) willingly slept on the futon beside her so peacefully and unguarded. The first time the Demon King bedded this common woman, who proved to be anything but common, she pinched your cheek.She had to be sure you are real.orLvl 80-90 fgo Archer Oda Nobunaga is hot and Slbp Oda Nobunaga's story got me good.





	Demon King's Beloved

Some days Nobunaga could not believe the woman (a former poison taste tester who posed as your brother to save his life by risking your own) willingly slept on the futon beside her so peacefully and unguarded. The first time the Demon King bedded this common woman, who proved to be anything but common, she pinched your cheek.

She had to be sure you are real.

Someone so beautiful, so selfless and brave, who loves her to no end. This is not the same love Mitsuhide has shown to her, no, this  _ love  _ is one cultivated from pure care, hope, and all heart. This woman, yes, wanted Oda Nobunaga, this woman understood Lord Nobunaga, and you accepted your role beside the Demon King hellbent on the divine rule.

Nobunaga only thought a fool, a masochist, an insane person would want to be with her. She knew she is… a bit too much to handle, one has to be when aiming to unify the country. Her rule alone will bring an era of peace to this cruel world, now she has even more of a reason too.

If this is what the Heavens of Pleasure can offer then you are all she needs.

She buried her face in the crock of the other's neck, inhaling the scent of their mixed scent, sweat, and sex. Last night feels like only minutes ago; minutes that she claimed her wife. Gods, this woman is hers, isn't she? Who would have thought… Nobunaga knew she would have to marry, to continue her lineage, hells she thought of taking her second as a concubine just to have a child to get it over with. Now her beloved can do it, of course, it will have to be provided by Mitsuhide the only man she trusts. Red eyes glance up that the sleeping beauty she calls her own.

It would be  _ interesting _ to purpose this him; it excited the Lord to imagine her second pleasuring her beloved as she watched of course. She refuses to leave her joy alone, no, she wanted to watch that face, that orgasmic face from another angle.

She growls, a possessive needy growl, as her eyes fall onto a mark she left on that body that belongs to her. Mitsuhide will only have a taste, he can only have it when his Lord approves it. She will ask her woman since it is your body and voice that will be the star of the performance. Nobunaga's fingers follow the trail of marks left on the other's body, hand going down under the futon's sheets.

_ "(Name)?" _ She calls out to her wife. Body moving to hover over you just like last night.

**"(Name),"** The second time she calls out the name the woman stirs, you groan as your eyes barely open.

** _"(Name), I need you."_ ** Hand sliding down your stomach to your sticky cunt, that is caused by her and her alone claiming what is hers to do as she wishes. Gods, you let her do so much to you last night.

"Hm, bunny," The Lord hates the nickname but allows you to call her that out of love, not for the hidden reason she secretly likes being your bunny. "It's so early." You know the sun is out as it seeps through the lining of doors of the Lord's room. You gasp when her finger delicately, like the touch of a butterfly on your skin, circles to your clit making you aware she is not going to let you go; your legs open a little wider for her.

" _ Good girl _ ." A whisper in your ear followed by a lick on the shell of your ear. No matter how much your bunny will deny it: she is needy, she is greedy, and damn it you love it. You have a choice, always without a doubt, to say no; Nobunaga made sure to make that clear. However, with those eyes gloss with a demonic desire, with lips sinfully swallowing your moans, a talented finger toying with your clit.

This is your wife? You almost could not believe it if had not been how she is having you. So why bother saying no?

"Turn over on your hands and knees."

She adores your obedience as she moves to gather an object used last night to fill you in ways she could not reach with her fingers. You shakily, still barely awake and horny too, got in position; the sound of water basin being used causing your cunt to pulse anticipation.  _ 'Straight to the toy, uh?' _ The thought crossed your mind along with the memory of her explaining the use for her using such a thing on you.

_ "I, Oda Nobunaga, shall conquer every part of you, foolish girl. My mark will forever be stained onto your body; no other will be able to give the same pleasures as I." _

It shook you to the core-- Oda Nobunaga, Demon King, took all that you gave her and refused to allow you to move on from her, if she so wished, or you to leave her. It scares you a bit how deeply also obsess-- possessive she is over you.

"Lord Nobunaga…" Her hair draping beside both sides of your head, mixing the color of your hair with her fiery red one. She hums, her breasts pressed up against your chest, the  _ sutorappuon _ , your wife called it.

It was something straight out of an  _ shunga _ … Gods, did your wife study such things?!

"My foolish girl," Her right arm wrapping around your waist, left hand holding the  _ sutorappuon  _ in place. "How blessed am I to receive a creature created by the Heavens of pleasure such as you to be at my side." Her wondrous praising of you causing your dark cheeks to grow hotter than they were. She thrust inside, pulled you into a sitting position forcing you to take the sex toy inside of you at once, the left moving your arm over her shoulder so she can have your chest angled towards her. 

Greedy, greedy is what Nobunaga can draw out of you; the greed you have to kiss her, to chase your orgasm, wanting every bit of your wife. You love her, you want to show it whenever and however you can.

Chanting her name is one of those ways.

"My beautiful," Teeth imprinting its mark on the side of your breast facing her. It hurt, yes, but Nobunaga is not to allow to focus solely on pain. "Foolish," Her hands wander up and down your marked body. One hand grabbing your other breast as her mouth as a nipple teasing with her tongue; the neglected nipple flicked, pinched then pulled in unison with her mouth. Her other hand dragged its nails down between your open legs; she all the sensitive places on your body. Her nails digging themselves into the middle of your inner thigh leaving small crescent shapes before dragging upwards to the top of your thigh. "Wife."

Her wife, the corner of your eyes begin to build up with tears, "My wife!" You shout out with boundless joy and desire. "Forever yours, my love." Your body turning as your hand not behind Nobunaga's back, lifts her face up towards you. A bruising, messy, kiss full of teeth and tongue as high of sex clouds your mind.

The scene is beautiful between you both: the sun highlighting your wife's hair, the futon blankets pooled around her waist; your wife adoring how your shadows merge together on the wall in front of you both. You are both one.

"Bunny-- no, no please j-just a little longer." 

Shadows on the wall shifting as she guides back on the floor; you are laying on your side with your legs wide open and one leg over her shoulder. "I want to have this face burned in my mind… until I return to have you once more."

Your nail scratches the surface of the floor, your mouth is wide open with drool slipping out the corner of your mouth unable to keep your voice down. Nobunaga meant what she said last night: No one could make you feel ever as close to what she can do to you.

Your body covered in sweat once more, writhing with each thrust, that tight coil at the pit of your stomach ready to snap. " _ Bunny, I want to see you too."  _ Such a soft request, a request to see her as vulnerable as you are. It is often hard for Nobunaga to fulfill such a request given she often trust no one to be willing in a weakened state around a person-- That goes for Mitsuhide as well. She stops after kissing your forehead. “Then see me, (Name).” Damn that beautiful smile of yours. 

She thought you wanted to be top.

Instead, both sat on the floor with your and her legs open on top of the other, breasts against breasts, the Demon King's mouth open as you suck on her tongue. Your fingers fucking her soaking cunt and hers doing the same to you. " _ You're so beautiful, milord _ ." Praising her after needing to pull your mouth away to breathe. 

Well, she could never say you are a selfish lover even though she wishes you would be selfish sometimes. Perhaps this is your way of being that.

Her hand brought your chest closer if it is even possible, teeth biting into your already marked shoulder. You know your wife is not one to show her face when she orgasms, too vulnerable of an expression; you have come to understand somethings are going to take time. Being the state you are with her that is a big step to her opening up intimately to you.

The air felt hot, she felt hotter, her lips soft and sticky on your shoulder. You felt hot, comforting, your teeth pinching her ear. Fingers moving faster and faster as your peak that had being denied twice to you by her playing with you now closer than ever. Panting into your ear as she moves her face to be in your line of sight. Your eyes widen, shocked short-lived as she smirked shoving forward taking your mouth once more. A soft bump follows.

* * *

Nobunaga brushed the stray strands of your hair off your cheek as you laid on futon completely exhausted. She is careful as she washes herself down to prepare for the world outside of the room she can continuously count you being in. Her body felt sore, a sore far different and far more wanting that the sore she would usually feel after returning from battle. Slipping out of the room cautious not reveal your nake body to the outside world, her young retainer Ranmaru meeting her around the corner as she made her way to the war room. “Good morning, milord!” He said though his eyes were searching for someone else to greet as well.

“Hmph,” It amused her how easily her wife won the hearts of many in her court. “(Name) is sleeping. Make sure she not disturbed.” She can trust him with at.

“Yes, milord.” Walking past her to go to guard her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING


End file.
